The present invention relates to a package structure of hybrid device in optical signal transmitter, and more particularly to a high yield and low cost package structure comprising an assembly of a surface emitting laser, a photodiode, an IC, and a passive device. The package structure can be applied on a duplexer (ping pong device) of single optical fiber.
In recent years, surface emitting lasers (SEL) are commonly used in optical fiber communication. FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B are shown a package structure of SEL module in accordance with the prior art. Typically, a metal header 1 is used to carry SEL 2, and a photodiode 3 is disposed beside the SEL 2. A package assembly 4 packages the SEL 2 and the photodiode 3. However, just one photodiode collects less optical power as shown in FIG. 1A. A high cost fabrication method in accordance with the prior art as shown in FIG. 1B easily causes signal distortion because of the SEL module distribution. As shown in FIG. 1C, in a package structure in accordance with the prior art, a photodiode 3 and an IC 4 is supported with a metal header 1, and a wire 5 connects the photodiode 3 and the IC 4. Since the height of the photodiode 3 and IC 4 is not the same, the wire is easy to tumble and thereby reduces the yield. Further, as shown in FIG. 1D, in a photodiode package structure in accordance with the prior art, a photodiode 3, an IC 4 and a passive device 6 is supported with a metal header 1, wherein the passive device is used with a high cost RF capacitor.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a package structure of hybrid device in optical signal transmitter, which can improve optical power collection and prevent linear distortion.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a package structure of hybrid device in optical signal transmitter, which can improve the yield and reduce cost.
The present invention provides a package structure of hybrid device in optical signal transmitter, comprising a metal header; a plurality of metal rods disposed on the metal header; a submount insulatively disposed on the metal header; a surface emitting laser disposed on the submount and coupled to the metal rods; a pair of photodiodes disposed on the submount and coupled to the metal rods; and a package assembly disposed on the submount, and packaging the surface emitting laser and the photodiodes, wherein portion of laser light from the surface emitting laser is reflected to the photodiodes.
The present invention also provides a package structure of hybrid device in optical signal transmitter, comprising a metal header; a plurality of metal rods disposed on the metal header; a submount insulatively disposed on the metal header; an integrated circuit (IC) disposed on the submount and coupled to the IC; and a passive device disposed on the submount.